Map Game 2.0
This will be a map game in the old style, as in where every player does a turn for the entire world, covering all the events. We should start some time between 1815 and 1885. What do y'all prefer. Post in the discussion and we will come to a conclusion. 'OH MY GOODNESS! YES, YES, YES!!!! ' 01:20, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Aye, Bfox sees a true successor to the great games of yore. I shall be contributing. I suggest 1861 as a start. What do you think? Baconton (talk) 11:23, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, any thoughts? Baconton (talk) 21:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) AWESOME, BACONTON. LET'S START IN THE US CVIL WAR. [[User:Octivian Marius|OCT MARIUS, HAIL HIM]] OK, I claim turn 1, which will be 1861. Rules #Be plausible. #Please, do not make us suffer through 1000 years of endless war unless we all agree on it. #Claim your turn in talk. When claiming, use your signature (four ~s) to make sure there are no disputes. #Focus on things other than just military events, though there is no need to make an essay sized turn. #Keep the map a nice PNG, without random pixels. If you can not do so for some reason, please say so in the talk page and we will try to find a solution. #Don't make some minimalistic post, put in fluff. #Ask Baconton to clarify if the rules do not make sense to you or you need something clarified. #If you do not take your turn in 24 hours, you are eligible to be skipped. The Game 1861 The CSA is formed by representatives of a few states on February 8th. More states join the CSA throughout the year. Kentucky, Missouri and Maryland declare their neutrality in this conflict. On April 11, fighting begins. US forces do decently in the east, pushing into Virginia. In the west, the CS has the upper hand. In Kentucky and Missouri, and Maryland to a lesser extent, there is fighting between Unionist and Secessionists. Unionists in Appalachia also rise up against the CS supporters in their lands. The CS pleads Britain, France, and Brazil for recognition and support, but only Brazil recognizes the CS' sovereignty, a good amount of Brazilian volunteers show up in New Orleans, enlisting as members of a new unit, The D'Orleans Zouves, led by Prince Gaston, married to Brazilian Princess Isabel. Ivan Kasatkin, a Russian, introduces the Orthodox Church into Japan. He is well received, and the Emperor and Shogun ask for Russian advisors to modernize them, while quite a few locals pick up Orthodoxy. In Mexico, President Benito Juarez stops paying off debts to European powers. An Anglo-Franco-Spanish expeditionary force is sent to Veracruz, where they stay in hopes of changing Juarez's mind. The Taiping manage to advance in China despite French support of the Qing. Some Russian diplomats come and discuss a possible alliance with the Taiping, as they could both divide China. The Taiping begin thinking to themselves. 1862 Confederate forces defeat Union forces at Antietam and in New Mexico, won due to the bravery of the D'Orleans Zouves in Antietam. Copperhead Democrats make gains in the North. Union troops, bogged down in the South, are unable to defeat raiding Sioux in Minnesota. As such, they arrive several weeks after OTL where much of the western portion of the state is devastated. A smallpox epidemic, worse than OTL breaks out in California. Major cities, such as San Francisco are devastated. Britain continues to colonize in Nigeria, sparking tensions in the region. Category:Map Games